freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:PiotrekGames2000/Teoria o fnaf
ustalmy sobie wszystkie pizzerie Fredbear`s family diner druga której potwierdzenie niestety nie znajdziemy w trzeciej cześci gry czyli Freddy Fazbear`s pizza w roku 1987 mamy miejscce po równe otwarcie pizzeri w której odbywa się five nights at ferddy`s 2 a w 1993 wcielamy się w rolę stróża nocnego którzy przed zabiciem lokacjii obecnej w fnaf 1 a w 2023 roku odwiedzamy dom grozy fazbear fright wróćmy do początku naszej fabuły Fredbear`s family diner w nocy piątej w drugiej cześci gry jesteśmy poinformowani przez phone guya o istnieniu takiej lokacjii jednak najważniejszym elementem jest gra "daj ciastko dziecku" wcielamy się w freddyego ktrórego jest zadanie rozdać ciasto płaczącym dziecią poza lokalem stoi jeszcze jedno dziecko które zostaje zabite przez różowego mężczyznę minigra zostaje przerwana jumpscarem marionetki to piersze płaczące dziecko które staje się marionetką a jeśli chodzi o restauracje Fredbear`s family diner to było by na tyle restauracja prawdobodobnie przez to zdażenie zostaje zamnknięta a cała marka sprzedana jakieś firme zostaje otworzona nowa restauracja w której skontynułowany pomysł wykorzystywania animatroniców moim zdaniem łocznie jest ich sześć foxy,freddy,bonnie i chica ż czego istniały jeszcze dwa które mogę być wykorzystane jako kostium golden freddy i golden bonnie dowód na to znajdziesz w kastetach w trzeciej części gry które zostały nagrane przez phone guya w nocy czwartej dowaidujemy się że stroje mogą zawodzić skoro firma prowadząca restaurację ma więcej placówek oznacza to zapewne że każdy jest taki sam zestaw animatroniców wątpie aby było ich stać na wymyślenie nowych kostiumów moim zdaniem nieszczęśliwy incydent o którym mówił phone guy dotyczył oby dwóch strojów co skutkowało śmiercią pracowaników i pojawienia się shadow freddyego i shadow bonniego pytaniem jest jakiego stroju jakiego stroju używał zabujca dla mnie użył springtrapa z jednego prostego powdou palce golden freddy maje jedynie cztery palce a springtrap ma ich pięć on jest bezpośrednio zaprojektowany po człowiekia jest jeszcze jeden element który prawie przemyka koło uszu z taśmy nocy piątej z z fnaf 3 teraz przejdźmy na minigierke "go go go" pink guy ucieszony patrzy w stronę foxyego który za trzecim razem zamiast dzieci spotyka jedynie martwe ciała ofiar był dziesięć jedna po trzecie cześci gry że było ich jedynie pięć ta minigierka jest bardzo ważna gdyż odkrywa jeszcze jedną ciekawostkę znajdujemy się w pirackim konciku foxyego a w mapie fnaf 2 nie ma takiego pomieszczenia oznacza to jesteśmy w lokacji przed fnaf 2 jednak ten układ pomieszczeń znajomo powiem więcej jest on identyczny jak five nights at freddy`s 1 co się dzieje po zamordowaniu tych pięciu dzieci? minigierka "Give lifts" skupmy się na marionetce matka zabitych dzieci i to nie morderca chowa ciała do animatroniców tylko marionetka gdzie się znajduje jej wielkie pudło? w pokoju nagród jedyne co ona robi to daje prezenty ona nie widzi martwych ciał tylko przerażone zabłąkane dusze dzieci to ona daje im porówne życie po robotach nie widać żadnych zmian do puki marionetka nie pozwoli tej zmiany nie będzie widać następnego dnia zniknięcie piątki dzieci zostaje odnotowane i automatycznie połączone z pizzerią po pewny czasie animatronici zaczynają śmierdzieć a z ich oczu plłynąć krew ciała zostają znalezione w środku robotów a policja podaje informacje iż został użyty jeden ze strojów aniamtroniców aby zwabić dzieci do pokoju przeznaczonego jedynie dla personelów podejżanym staje przed zarzutem popełnienia morderstwa a drzwi freddy fazbear pizza zostają zamnknietę jednak nie mam pewności czy morderca został złapany ponieważ gazety mogę mówić jedno żeby uspokoić opinię publiczną a prawda może być inna w ten sposób dopiero udało mi się dokładne wytłumaczyć co się stało przed fnaf 2 thumb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Teorie